Going Through the Motions
by Iwasalwaysthequeen
Summary: One shots that I felt would fit Regina or Outlaw Queen. New Chapter up!
1. First Love

_**So I had a mishap with this story and lost everything. So as I'm continuing, I have to repost including the new chapter. Le sigh. Anyway. I hope you all enjoy! Oh and the song is "First Love" by Adele. it's an amazing song and you should listen. Also, I own nothing.**_

* * *

 _So little to say but so much time_

 _Despite my empty mouth the words are in my mind_

 _Please wear the face, the one where you smile_

 _Because you lighten up my heart when I start to cry_

There he was again. Regina saw him standing behind her reflection in the mirror. She knew she didn't need to turn around because he wouldn't be there once she did. Regina had seen him every day since the moment she decided to throw all caution aside and kiss Robin Hood.

She first saw him as she was walking towards Granny's to meet Robin for lunch. Her eyes had quickly skimmed passed him. When realization hit who it was she thought she had seen, he was gone. Initially, she had shrugged it off, but then she continued to see him throughout her days. She would see him any time her mind wandered to the thief that was slowly beginning to steal her heart.

Regina knew he couldn't be real, that it was all in her mind. After all he was long gone. First, murdered by the hands of her own mother. Then, a second time, by her own. Her Daniel was long gone. So why had she been seeing him everywhere and now in her own bedroom?

Their eyes met in the reflection of her mirror. He didn't move only stood there watching. "I suppose you're here to remind me that this is a bad idea?" She spoke, knowing she wouldn't get a response. After all, he was a projection from her mind and not really there.

Robin would be over shortly. He was coming by to return her heart to her. Now that her sister was defeated, it could be returned to its safe place, her chest. She had spent hours that day trying to decide if she should tell Robin about the tattoo and what it meant to her. To them. As she sat in her room before her vanity mirror, she had come to her decision. Today, she would tell Robin Hood all about her meeting with Tinkerbell and the pixie dust. She could only hope he would understand. It was that moment, that Daniel appeared and she could only believe it was her minds way of stopping her from doing something so foolish as to opening her heart again. To be loved and by a thief of all people.

 _Forgive me, first love, but I'm tired_

 _I need to get away to feel again_

 _Try to understand why_

 _Don't get so close to change my mind_

 _Please wipe that look out of your eyes_

 _Its bribing me to doubt myself_

 _Simply, its tiring_

Her focus remained on Daniel's unmoving form. His face held a sad smile. Regina exhaled slowly before speaking again. "I deserve to be happy, don't I?" She believed she could finally be happy. All her anger and her rage and need for vengeance had slowly been replaced by something else. Something less dark.

Being with Robin had lessened it all. The way he always knew where to find her when she needed someone most, even if she wouldn't admit it. He slowly began to break down the barriers she spent years building up. She knew they could be happy together. But why was her mind now doubting itself? Yes, she was afraid, afraid that if she dropped the barriers and walls and allowed Robin entry, that she would be hurt or even worse, he'd meet the same fate as Daniel but at someone else's hands. It would break her. She needed to have hope. Hope that this would be her second chance. A chance to finally get it right. Didn't she deserve it? She'd been manipulated and lied to most of her life. Now it was time for her to make a choice for her own happiness. "So why are you here?"

 _This love has dried up, and stay behind_

 _And if I stay Ill be a lie_

 _Then choke on words Id always hide_

 _Excuse me, first love, but we're through_

 _I need to taste the kiss from someone new_

 _Forgive me, first love, but Im too tired_

 _I'm bored to say the least and I, I lack desire_

 _Forgive me, first love, forgive me, first love_

 _Forgive me, first love, forgive me, first love, forgive me_

 _Forgive me, first love, forgive me, first love_

She was tired...she was tired of being alone. Daniel had told her to be happy again that it was okay to move on so why was he there? Didn't he want her to be happy, to find love again. To be loved truly by someone who knew all her faults and still chose her? That's when it all finally dawned on her.

Her mind hadn't projected him here to try to sway her from choosing her happy ending with Robin. He was there because until now, she hadn't truly let him go. There was a part of her that felt it was easiest to hold on to him so that she wouldn't, couldn't give herself fully to another. She still blamed herself for his death. Still punished herself for it. She knew that she couldn't fully give herself to Robin if she still held on to Daniel. She would always have love for Daniel he was after all her first love. But Daniel was her past. A past she needed to let go. A past that had caused her to lose so much of herself, that even she thought there was no redemption from. However, Robin had become one of the select few that had seen past the evil in her past and had accepted her for who she was and has become. She was just Regina. Not a queen and especially no longer an "evil" one.

Robin would be her future and if she truly wanted happiness, she would have to forgive herself and let Daniel go. As that realization dawned on her Daniel's reflection smiled with a slight nod of his head as if saying she had finally figured it out and it was okay to move on. And as her doorbell rang signaling the arrival of Robin, She smiled back at him as her eyes began to slightly water. She slowly stood before speaking the words she should have spoken so long ago. "Goodbye, Daniel." And as the words left her lips, his reflection faded away, still holding that warm smile she hadn't seen in so long. Smiling she turned to make her way out of her bedroom and downstairs, to greet her future..her happy ending. At that moment she knew it would all be alright, because after all pixie dust doesn't lie. Or so she hoped!


	2. First Kiss

**AN: Here's the newest chapter. Chapter 1 was initially posted 3 years ago, but due to me trying to fix this chapter I deleted the wrong chapter and then it wouldn't let me fix it and I just had to fully delete. I lost the reviews and comments, so I hope that those of you that did love this story, see and come back to read the continuation. Anyways...happy reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Missing Year...Enchanted Forest

It was the first time. The first time that infuriating thief kissed her, that now had her confused while pacing back and forth in her personal quarters. It had been 6 months since she last laid eyes on Henry. So much had changed since then. She had changed. She still missed Henry dearly. But a certain thief with the scent of pine and his too adorable dimpled son, had made the pain she felt of being separated from Henry bearable.

The pain was still there, it always would be. Yet, now she had something else worth getting up in the morning for. At first, it was a vow of revenge against the wicked witch, which had been a thorn in her side since they returned to the Enchanted Forest. However, spending the last 6 months with Robin, had brought feelings to the surface. Feelings she had long dismissed as something she would never experience again. Not since him. Not since Daniel. That was what scared her.

Her pacing and thoughts came to a halt as she heard the soft knock at her door. Her thoughts on who it could be went to only one person, her thief. "Wait Regina! When had he become yours?" She thought to herself. Yes, they'd gotten closer over the months. She still feigned she was annoyed with him whenever the Charming's and others were present. But there were moments, when they were alone, they talked. Mostly about Henry or Roland. They shared in common the fact that they were single parents, trying their best to raise their children.

"Regi-Milady " she heard him quickly correct himself. "Please open the door." His calm voice requested from the other side.

She felt her body drawn to him as she took steps towards the door. She stopped once she reached it placing one hand against the dark wood, hoping to somehow be able to feel his aura through the wood. The door was the only thing that separated the two. Oh, how she wished she could just open the door and embrace him. She wishes her heart was that free. But it wasn't. It was dark and hardened from a life she couldn't regret because it brought her to Henry.

She found it hard to breathe. Unsure if her too tight corset or an impending panic attack was the cause. She closed her eyes taking in deep breaths as she tried to calm herself.

"I need to know you're alright, Regina. Please." Regina heard as he pleaded through the door. The fact he called her Regina was lost to them both.

As she continued trying to steady her breathing, her mind returned to the moment not more than fifteen minutes prior, just before she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Leaving a dumbfounded Robin standing alone. He had kissed her and the worst part was, she had welcomed it.

 _They just finished arguing the fact she always acted first and thought about the consequences later. This, once again, caused Robin to voice his worries at how she was reckless and never put her safety first. She couldn't understand why he cared? Why it mattered to him what she did? So when, with venom in her voice, she told him that he was neither her lover or friend and what she chose to do was no concern of his, she was surprised at his quick movement to closing the gap between them and she was left immobilized._

 _Fierce brown eyes met furious blue and before she had a chance to step back or break the trance, his lips crashed to hers. It took her only a split moment to realize what was happening and another moment to reciprocate his kiss._

 _Her eyes closed when he gently bit her bottom lip begging for entrance. She obliged allowing his tongue entry and a soft moan escaped her._

 _Robin was a passionate kisser. One hand weaving though her hair while the other wrapped around her waist pulling her closer, as they fought for dominance. She could feel his feelings for her, how deeply he grew to care for her just through his kiss._

 _She never wanted to stop kissing this man. As much as she tried to deny it, there was this pull between them. A pull she felt the moment she met him as he reached his hand out to help her stand. Now that she was kissing him, the pull was even stronger. Kissing him felt...right! Kissing him...well, it almost felt like home._

 _It was with that frightening final thought that she quickly pulled away from his grasp, his lips. Breathing heavily she looked at him. She watched as he made a move to step closer to her. She held her hand out before her, signaling him to stop, pleading that he not come any closer. His eyes confused, searching hers for reassurance. A reassurance she couldn't give him._

 _Regina couldn't open her heart to love again. She wouldn't do that to him. To love her was to be cursed, a curse where the sentence was death. She closed her eyes, trying to prevent the tears from escaping. No, this couldn't go any further. She had to keep him at arms length._

 _"I'm Sorry!" Were the broken words she left him with, as she disappeared in cloud of purple smoke._

Another gentle knock on the door, brought her back to the present. She knew that with his honor, he wouldn't leave until she answered. Until he saw that she was alright. But she couldn't face him. Not right now when she was still trying to rebuild the wall around her heart that was there for as long as she could remember.

With a deep breath, she finally replied answering through the door. "Robin, I'm fine." She lied. "Please, leave me. I wish to be alone." She had hoped it would be enough to satisfy him at least for now.

"Regina, please. I-" He paused. "I know you're afraid, afraid of what this could be. I am too." He confessed. She knew he'd lost love as well. His wife. Roland's mother. "But, Milady. I want to know where this could lead." He was silent for a brief moment before adding, "This could be a second chance, for the both of us, Regina."

Why couldn't he just leave her be? Why did he have to be such an honorable and good man? Doesn't he know she's trying to protect him. That keeping him away, will ensure that he's safe? She took one last breath before channeling her inner Evil Queen, and with as much disdain as she could muster at the moment she flung the door open and sneered at him. She could see relief in his eyes that she opened the door. "Are you deaf, thief?" She questioned. "I said leave!" She warned. "I don't know what you think you felt there is between us. But let me assure you, I don't feel the same."

She watched as his expression slightly altered, he didn't believe her. But she needed to get her point across, there would never be a 'them'. She gave one of her iconic Evil Queen laughs, before continuing. "Did you really think there could be anything between us? You're a dirty thief, that bathes in the river. I'm a queen, way above your status." She smirked. "Now that I've made myself clear. Let's get one more order of business out of the way. You will address me as Your Majesty. No more, Regina. No more.."She paused. "Milady. I hope we're clear?"

The look he gave her was one, that before the kiss, she had hoped would never grace his beautiful face. But the words had to be said, it was the only way. So, with the same amount of venom she just spoke to him, he replied, "Crystal clear, Your Majesty."

With that, she stepped back and slammed the doors shut and listened as his footsteps retreated. The moment she was sure he had rounded the corner, Regina clutched her chest and slid to the ground, her back using the door as support as silent tears fell. She would allow herself this moment. This short moment to grieve what could have been, before she had to pick herself back up and pretend that she was fine. She wouldn't be fine. Couldn't be. Especially not now that she had a taste of what could have been and whenever she saw him the upcoming days, her mind went to their kiss. Their first. Their last.


	3. A New Journey

_**AN: A friend wanted me to write an AU one-shot where soulmates meant that they would meet in any time/land/universe/etc. So here it is. Feel free to send me any prompts/requests you have for a one shot and i'll try my best to satisfy your need.**_

* * *

She awoke from her dream in a sweat breathing heavily. Sitting up, she clutched the blankets close to her chest. She could feel her white silk night gown clinging to her. Her eyes darted back and forth trying to adjust to the darkness of the room. Trying to familiarize herself with her surroundings.

As her eyes adjusted she could make out her dresser and mirror. She was no longer in an enchanted land that she dreamed of often. She was back home, back in her own room.

She had lost count of the amount of times she had dreams of this land. How many times she dreamed of him. A man she did not know, but felt she knew so well in her dreams. The dreams felt real. They felt like memories of a life she never lived.

She's had the dreams since college. Back then they didn't come often. She would have dreams of this man once every few months. His eyes the bluest of blues she's seen. Hair sandy. Dimples. Oh those dimples. She...no, the woman in her dreams loved those dimples. She had no idea who this man was. What this magical land she would dream of was. But it all felt so real.

Every time she had 'the dreams', as she started to call them, she would wake up in a confused state. The woman, this Regina, she had learned her name was, had her face. The same brown eyes and raven hair. But she had lived a much different life. A life in a world where magic existed. Where true love was real and on rare occasions, one found their soulmate. Which was the case with this Regina and the blue eyed man that haunted her dreams so often.

The dreams were almost a daily occurrence now, ever since she moved to this city a month ago for work. She was a curator at an art gallery. She loved her job, but she needed her sleep. Especially since today would be a long day. A new art exhibit was opening and she was to meet the artist first thing in the morning.

Sighing, Maria went to lie back down, turning to her side. Trying to forget the dream she had tonight. Tonight, the dream was one she had before. One that had always left her broken. Her mind flashed to the blue eyed man, Robin, she learned his name was. Her mind drifted as Robin stepped before her just as a bright light, that was meant for her, hit him. He died in her arms and along with it died any any hope that she...no Regina had.

Shaking the thoughts away, she tried clearing her mind. She didn't want to think of this dream, not when there were other wonderful moments that she dreamed of. Why this dream? She didn't know him, but her heart ached for him. Missed him. She was unsure why.

Maria had dreams of a lifetime that felt too brief with this Robin. She felt like she was an intruder in these dreams. Like she was glimpsing intimacies of a life she hadn't lived but felt as she did. She had dreams of their first kiss, Regina had initiated that one. The first time they made love, that one was initiated by Robin. Dreams of a loving family, two sons, Henry and Roland.

Oh, how she wished this was real. She was a workaholic, didn't have time for friends or romances. Her days were spent in the office and most of her nights too. When she wasn't in the office, she was working from home. Her life wasn't filled with much adventure. Definitely none like Robin and Regina experienced.

Sighing she squeezed her eyes shut clearing her mind of the memories. She needed to focus on something else. Her mind drifted to the exhibit opening tomorrow as she waited for sleep to take over her once more. This time hopefully dreamless.

She was late. She was supposed to have met Michael, or Hood as he was known to other artists by, twenty minutes ago. Michael was the artist whose art was being displayed in the exhibit tonight. After the dream it took her almost until 5am to fall back to sleep. When she finally did, she slept through her alarm and to top it off she wasn't in the best of moods as memories from the dream that night plagued her mind.

She'd made it out of the house and to the train station just in time to catch the train before it left the station and she would have to wait another 20 minutes. She was now running the remainder of the block to the gallery. She burst through the gallery doors scanning the hall for her assistant. Her assistant, had text her thirty minutes prior saying that the artist was here and she'd keep him busy.

She spotted them to her right discussing the layout. She couldn't see Michael's face as his back was to her but, she could partly make out an English accent as he spoke to her assistant. She loved accents, she thought to herself as she rushed up to them quickly. She stopped just behind the man, whose face she had yet to see. She could make out sandy blonde hair and she could tell he had a toned body from her view. "I'm so sorry I'm late." She interrupted apologetically, waiting for him to turn.

She watched as the man turned his body to meet her. His blue eyes meeting, her brown and instantly they both tensed. Maria couldn't believe it. Before her stood THE man. The man, that for the past 6 years, invaded her dreams. A man she thought couldn't have been real. By the look on his face, he was just as shocked as she was. Could it be, had they both shared these dreams? It wasn't possible. It couldn't be.

"Regina?" "Robin?" They spoke in unison.

And as she stared into those familiar blue eyes, her heart was pounding with relief. Relief for what? She wasn't sure of. Him standing here meant something and just like Regina in her dreams, she was looking forward to whatever adventure was set in motion for them.

A smile formed on her lips as she stuck her hand out to greet him. "Hi. I'm Maria" she spoke waiting, hoping he would take her hand.

She didn't have to wait long. His hand reached hers as gently took it and shaking it slowly as his thumb grazed the top of her hand. "Michael and it is a pleasure meeting you, Milady!" His eyes shone as a smile crossed his lips. She blushed as her eyes darted to the ground in shyness, the smile never leaving her face. As her eyes traveled back to meet his, she felt hopeful.

Regina and Robin's journey together, real or not, she was still unsure, may have ended. But she had an aching in her heart that told her, her journey with Michael was just beginning and oh she hoped it would be marvelous.


End file.
